


【VD】Honeybee

by Crystalwort



Series: 斯巴达if [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: “所以，”尼禄撅起嘴用力呷着那被樱桃水。时不时地，他会向吸管吹出几口泡泡，甜丝丝的味道在滚烫热烈的夜晚气氛里咕噜噜地漾开，“你跑什么，还有我为什么要跑。”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: 斯巴达if [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752103
Kudos: 25





	【VD】Honeybee

通常来说，这里的夏夜是一年中最为悠闲的时间。松菌沿着宅邸的湿濡墙面朝阴庇处漫生，烘烤过的焦糖浆浇在一整轮碱水结上，樱桃酒的气味从街头逃窜至巷末。窗户外，偶尔会有几只猫的低吼。

但丁喜欢这样的夏天夜晚。他会试着离开床铺去落地窗前面吹吹风，和一两只猫冷淡对视，或者到厨房吃掉几块冷掉的披萨。

一切就像小时候一样。

“你在干什么呢？”

不过他的确没料到这个：他的儿子带着耳机、痉挛似地扭动着四肢，在暗沉沉又寂静无比的夜里透着几分诡异。

“谁给你下咒了吗？”

但丁咬了一口披萨平静地问，皱眉细细咀嚼着菠菜冷掉后混着番茄糊尝起来的那种奇怪的味道。

“操！”

尼禄显然被他吓了一大跳，脚一滑差点摔在地板上——但半魔人血统带来的极佳平衡感使他立马飞身踹翻了沙发，接着“砰”地一声巨响，他成功地落在了翻倒的沙发里。

但丁点点头，立马为他儿子标准的动作鼓掌。

尼禄气鼓鼓地转向他，嘴巴上下蠕动着几乎要怒斥出声。

“我希望你们知道现在几点了。”

他爸正站在楼梯上，神色可怖地看着他的弟弟和儿子。

见势不妙，但丁猛地拉起丝毫没反应过来的尼禄的后颈皮就开跑。

-

“给我两个草莓圣代，”但丁熟练地同酒保打过招呼，然后指指尼禄，“给他一杯处女五月酒。”

“那是什么？”尼禄有些不解地问，“盐巴渍吗？”

酒保漫不经心地擦了擦杯子，把一整盒的洋葱圈推给但丁和尼禄，“就是不含任何酒精的樱桃水。”

“嘿！”

“不然怎么样，”但丁毫不在意尼禄的不满，他耸耸肩，“你还没到年纪。”

“要点慕斯蛋糕或者玫瑰糖饼之类的吗？”酒保把两杯堆满佐料的草莓圣代递给但丁，接着问道，“来这儿的小男孩都挺喜欢点这个和女朋友一起吃的。”

但丁揉揉尼禄的头发，“他还没追到手呢。”

-

“所以，”尼禄撅起嘴用力呷着那被樱桃水。时不时地，他会向吸管吹出几口泡泡，甜丝丝的味道在滚烫热烈的夜晚气氛里咕噜噜地漾开，“你跑什么，还有我为什么要跑。”

“唔，”但丁含含糊糊地把金属勺子夹在嘴唇和牙齿间碰触，“你老爹最近有点，呃怎么说，起床气？”

“为了家里的一切，咱们还是躲着点吧。”

“所以，”草莓和香草籽混在玻璃杯底部，融化的糖浆甜得发腻，但丁比划手脚，“你刚才干嘛呢？”

尼禄捂脸推开面前的半杯樱桃水。

“他在跳舞。”

维吉尔说，然后他伸出手去预备拽走他兄弟的另一杯草莓圣代。

“你什么时候来的？”

但丁被吓了一跳，但立刻他便不假思索地反手同维吉尔争执起那杯甜点的所有权来。

-

尼禄挺喜欢这个酒吧的，他估计自己以后可以常来，那个酒保已经认识他了，但下次绝对不能只喝处女五月酒。男孩暗暗地想，随即他便意识到为了这个打算他得立刻阻止他父母幼稚又平常的争执。

于是两只淡蓝色的“手”从尼禄的背脊伸出来用力地摁住了维吉尔和但丁的脑袋，然后他拿走了那杯圣代把它搅和进余下那半杯樱桃水里。

“噫—”但丁发出一阵不满地声音，“那真恶心。”

他老爹皱着眉头赞同对他兄弟对他们儿子品位的评价。  
尼禄则充耳不闻、视而不见地把那杯混搅了草莓、椰蓉、糖浆以及香草荚滋味的樱桃水缓慢且有序地灌进喉咙里。

-

“你儿子不让你吃，但我可以亲亲你耶。”但丁说，然后他朝着维吉尔的脸啪叽一口。

尼禄稍稍紧张了一两秒，他有些害怕他老爹会拔出阎魔刀。但是维吉尔轻笑了一声，伸出手去抚摸起他弟弟的嘴角，然后立刻亲了上去。

接下来，哦，真是没眼看。

结账吧。尼禄翻了个白眼招呼起那个酒保，他显然是被这阵仗给噎住了，眼神在他们之间来回游离逡巡着，似乎有很多疑问。

是是是，他们在接吻；是是是，他们是我家长；是是是，我已经成年了；所以为了你的生命着想，赶紧挪开眼睛别看了。

-

最后，关于尼禄的舞蹈课。

“我可以教你，”维吉尔像所有好心的平常父亲一样对他的儿子说，“毕业舞会你应该好好准备。”

尼禄系好鞋带后站起身奇怪地看着他老爹，“不，不要。但丁给我看过你跳舞的录像。”

男孩有些想笑但立刻忍住了，“你知道，维吉尔，我过去认为你擅长所有事情，那一直让我有些压力。”

“但现在......”男孩冲他的父亲腼腆地微笑，“姬莉叶答应教我跳舞啦！”

他离开得太快以至于错过了维吉尔不敢置信的脸。

-

“你到底给他看了什么？”

“喔，老哥你还记得你以前因为弥尔顿而摸索过一段时间的古战舞吗？”但丁肯定地说，“你们父子两的舞姿简直如出一辙。”

-

那就是为什么苟延残喘了一晚的屋子终于还是在尼禄离开前往姬莉叶家的这天下午仍旧毁于维吉尔和但丁的日常争执。


End file.
